


This playlist is getting on my nerves

by lovesickchaennie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Angst, One Shot, Read this when you're feeling down or lonely or hopelessly romantic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickchaennie/pseuds/lovesickchaennie
Summary: Rosie has been feeling weird for a while. No matter how much she laughs or enjoys doing something, there's a pain in her chest that doesn't go away with anything. She doesn't understand why. A pretty girl is about to change that with the help of a playlist. But not before physically and accidentally hurting Rosie.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	This playlist is getting on my nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU ever so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Also English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. If you can please leave kudos or comments :)

**Track 1**

Rosie doesn't remember when that weird feeling on her chest appeared for the first time. One day she just woke up and felt it. Sometimes it aches as if something or someone was applying too much pressure on it. Sometimes it just feels... empty, as if something were missing. Often she keeps in mind all of those stories about soulmates, oranges, and halves or whatever, how, according to them, once you find the half of it, you feel different, probably no more chest pains or emptiness. 

But then there's a bunch of people who believe that everyone has multiple soulmates because nothing is forever; we're always changing, so how could we stay with one single person  _ forever _ ? Many others don't even believe in all of that, so actually, Rosie has no idea what goes on. She just can’t understand. There are days when she feels very lost and today happens to be one of them. Why does all that even matter? What would make her think that the ache and the void and the  _ loneliness  _ would disappear thanks to another person? Thanks to love? Sounds like a lot of _ bullshit  _ right now; the thoughts keep storming into her head, mixing with the lyrics of the song she's listening to, a love song. Now she can't help but frown and get into a bad mood while she keeps walking with her headphones on. 

**Track 2**

She's meeting Lisa, her best friend, at their favorite café, just like every Sunday at 1:00 pm, even though they see each other all week at college. Lisa, who perfectly fits in all those soulmate-half-something descriptions and beliefs; Lisa, who always makes Rosie feel safe and loved and understood. They always make each other laugh their asses off, and Rosie is just very happy to have her in her life. But Lisa also has Jisoo, her girlfriend. When Lisa describes all her feelings for the latter, Rosie knows she doesn't have that with anyone yet. Yes, there's Lisa, but they're just friends, and, don't get her wrong, that's more than enough for her. Still, something's missing ( _ Rosie gets sick of the song playing on her phone and changes it. She can't stop frowning).  _

**Track 3**

Now and then, she wonders what it would be like to find her Jisoo. Someone who takes care of her in the most loving, tender way. Someone who washes her hair and tugs her to sleep after she throws up because she had too much fun and too much to drink at a party━this happened at Lisa's 23rd birthday when the latter and Jisoo had just started dating, and everyone was having so much fun until the black-haired girl couldn't hold her liquor anymore. But Jisoo took care of her all night, with that loving smile on her face that never faded as long as she was looking at Lisa━yes, Rosie wanted...

**Track 4**

"ugh, not that one, not now, fuck no," Rosie whispers, low enough for no one else to hear it. Her head is starting to hurt from all the frowning. "God, this playlist is getting on my nerves. Why did I even make this? It's so cheesy, ugh". 

**Track 5**

Ok, alright, Rosie  _ loves _ this song. She actually believes this song is how real love feels like; so joyful yet peaceful, so fun and warm, so full of comfort, so... 

Well, she's not frowning anymore; a smile starts to grow on her face, she even closes her eyes for a quick second... "HEY, WATCH OUT!" 

Now Rosie's on the floor along with a girl who looks familiar: brunette, kinda small, cat-like eyes, cute cheeks like dumplings, pretty, so pretty, and...very angry. 

**Track 6**

( _ Rosie's phone and headphones are on the floor, and the song can still be softly heard over the little noise of the street and under the girl's angry complaints) _

"Don't you look where you're going? Who the hell closes her eyes while walking on the street!?" the brunette raised her voice. She could be loud. 

"I'm so sorry, I- I just closed my eyes for a second, I-," Rosie's voice had a mix of embarrassment and fear because the girl in front of her was a bit... intimidating. She was too pretty, but her angry face was also scary. It was a mixture of an intense frown and a deadly gaze; Rosie had no choice but to freeze. A few moments ago, she was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realize the tiny female figure approaching her on a bike. 

To be fair, Jennie was not paying much attention to her way either. She was throwing a quick gaze to the other side of the street when her eyes widened as she recognized someone she didn't want to meet again, like, ever. So her nerves got the best of her, panicked, never taking her eyes off that side of the street; then suddenly, a face with pink hair appeared out of nowhere. The next thing Jennie knows is that she's on the floor, and her back hurts.

"Don't you look where you're going!?" she hears herself say. She’s being loud. Now, paying attention to the person in front of her, she realizes the girl looks familiar but can't recall where the familiarity comes from. The tall girl also happens to be very pretty, and Jennie thinks pink hair suits her very well. However, at the moment, Jennie just wants to scream at her and get away from the street because she's late for work thanks to pinky right there, and the pain on her back it's not helping to make things better. 

Rosie offers her hand to help the brunette up, but the other is too proud to accept it and gets up by herself. Jennie picks up her bike, "Please pay attention to your surroundings next time. You could kill somebody, you know? Or make them late for work, causing a discount on their salary, thank you very much." Her tone is not loud anymore, but cold and upset. 

"I said I'm sorry ok? What else do you want me to do?" Now Rosie is annoyed by the other; her frown is back. Besides, she's the one with a bleeding elbow, thanks to the bike's impact, and the girl doesn't even seem to notice. That makes her mad.

**Stop**

"Whatever, goodbye." Jennie blurts the words while rolling her eyes. Rosie finally picks up her phone and headphones and stops the music. She realizes her screen is broken and sighs, "fucking great, my day just keeps getting better, haha." Her headache is getting worse, yet...she notices, somehow, for whatever reason, the feeling in her chest that’s been bothering her since this morning is gone. 

* * *

"Park Chaeyoung! You're late." Lisa shakes her head and makes a disapproving sound with her tongue while smiling. Rosie recognizes the song playing at the place when she enters, but she's not in the mood to enjoy it. 

"Yo, what happened to your elbow? You ok?" the smile on Lisa's face fades and changes into a concerned expression. 

"I'm fine, just had a small incident with a bike out there, don't worry. But yeah, that basically excuses my unpunctuality, right? " Rosie takes her seat in front of her best friend and smiles. 

"Hmm, yeah, ok, it's fine... Dumbass. You should watch where you're going."

"Yeah yeah, been told that before. Did you order already?"

"No, I was waiting for you, duh. Also, Jisoo is coming, so I'm actually waiting for her." Lisa's smile comes back wider than before. 

"Jisoo is coming? Why? No offense, I like her better than you, but I'm not in the mood for your PDA." One of Rosie's favorite love songs is playing now, and she thinks it's weird. What is it with all the love songs and thoughts chasing her today?

"Geez, grumpy, sorry. Jisoo just had a fight at home, and she didn't want to stay there, so I told her to come." Lisa shrugs and pats Rosie's shoulder, her smile never decaying. "You can't be so heartless now, right, Rosie?"

"Fineeeee. I'm gonna go order tho, I'm very thirsty." 

"Go ahead, sweet, lovely chipmunk."

**Track 9**

"Jennie? Can you stop messing with your music choices of the day and come out here to help me instead, please?" Rosie hears the cashier say as she approaches the counter. "Sorry, my partner will tend to your drink in a second; it's a busy day."

"Oh, no worries, I get it."

"Hey, I'm not messing with anything; I was just turning up the volume, hag." The voice without a face sounds as familiar to Rosie as the track playing at that instant. 

Suddenly a tiny pretty brunette is standing right in front of her. Now both are wearing the same shocked expression. 

So here's from where they know each other. Or is it? Somehow both girls feel they go way back than a barista-customer relationship. 

"Well, hello there," Rosie can't help but grin at the turn of events. She also notices that her headache is waning. Jennie sighs, but an embarrassed laugh escapes from her throat. 

"Hey yourself. I didn't notice your accent before; it's kinda funny." Rosie feels the heat growing on her cheeks, and Jennie can't stop smiling. 

"People often use another word to describe my accent, you know?" She answers jokingly. 

"Aussie?"

**Track 10**

"Yeah, that one too," Jennie laughs at Rosie's words. "Hey, so I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It was very silly of me to close my eyes while walking… I hope I didn't get you in trouble here. If you want, I can talk to your manager and explain to them what happened." 

"That's very nice of you, but I'm ok,” Jennie answers cheerfully. “I have some scratches on my arms to prove my words, and... I see you do too. I'm really sorry." The brunette pouts, and Rosie's chest flutters. "I actually was not paying much attention to the road either, so don't think it was all on you."

"Huh, I see... where was it then? Your attention, I mean." Rosie’s not sure why she asked that and fears disturbing the girl behind the counter. However, Jennie responds without a problem. 

"I actually saw this awful guy from afar. I met him on tinder a while ago. We had one date ━a terrible one, by the way━ and he thought I was the love of his life or something, so I blocked him and left that horrible app forever, and... I don't know why I'm telling you all about it, sorry."

"No, it's ok; I'm interested, and I totally get it. Now I'm glad I helped you hide from that weirdo."

"Yeah, that you did." The smirk on both their faces doesn't seem to fade. When her eyes meet Rosie's this time, Jennie feels something she cannot explain. As if something she had waited for so long was finally happening. Only she didn't know what the thing was. 

**Track 11**

"Hey, is that a playlist? Or is it just your songs on shuffle?" Rosie's been meaning to ask that for a while now. 

"Oh, it's a playlist. Why?" Jennie's voice is soft now. Her expression changes to one full of curiosity. 

"Did you make it? It's just that I have a playlist with the exact same songs, and I was actually listening to it before our cute crash incident. Is that a cool coincidence or what?" 

"What? Wait. Are you by any chance... Spotify user rosesarerosie?"

"Oh my gosh, yeah, that's me! How...?"

"Are you kidding!?" The tiny brunette blurts out. Rosie notices Jennie's gummy smile and how she also grins with her eyes. She thinks it's beautiful. A weird feeling invades her chest again, but this time, she likes it. 

"I love your playlists, god! Your taste in music is so good, and your themes are neat. By the way, I agree with your statement on this one."

"Hm? What statement?" Rosie tilts her head and frowns inquisitively.

"You know... how love feels like the songs you put in it." Rosie has stopped breathing. "I believe that, although I'm not sure I've experienced it...yet," Jennie confesses. 

"Oh, well... I haven't really experienced it either, so..." They hold each other's gaze. Earlier that day, they were annoyed by each other. Now Jennie and Rosie feel as if they had been friends for a long time. 

" _ Excuse me _ , are you gonna order or what? Some of us don't have all day, the fuck." An angry voice from the queue gathering behind Rosie exclaims. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry... Can I have an... iced coffee, please?" Jennie chuckles while the girl with the pink hair blushes. 

"Whole ass ten minutes for an iced coffee? Man fuck this shit, pfft." The woman behind Rosie mutters, and Rosie feels embarrassed. When did ten minutes pass by?

**Track 12**

"Sure thing... Rosie, right?" Jennie asks with a smirk on her face. 

"You got it." Rosie makes a gesture with her face that causes an atypical reaction in Jennie's chest and stomach. A beautiful one. 

"I'm Jennie. I'll call your name when your drink is ready, yeah? Oh, and my shift ends at six, so like, in five hours. Just so you know. Also, I like your hair; pink suits you. Ok, see ya, Rosie." Jennie lets out a giggle because the tall girl in front of her looks frozen. Taken aback. Until she hears her mutter, "Ok..." and after what seems like ages, Aussie moves to the end of the counter, where she waits for her drink. 

Rosie doesn't remember when that weird feeling on her chest appeared for the first time. One day she just woke up and felt it. Sometimes it aches as if something or someone was applying too much pressure on it. Sometimes it just feels... empty, as if something were missing. But right now, there's no pain, no pressure, no emptiness. Right now, Rosie feels something she hadn't felt for a long time. She's not even sure she ever felt it before. No, not like this, not ever before. 

And when Jennie calls her name to hand her the iced coffee, accidentally touching her hand, looking at her in a way Rosie had always wanted to be looked at, she decides to spend the next five hours at the café; even though it might look weird to others. But Rosie doesn't care because her chest never felt this full, and now she understands. 

**End of the playlist**

**Author's Note:**

> If someone ever reads this and is curious about the playlist and whether it exists, it's this one https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2KTgcnnB4vKIqoqE1PLVjl?si=a8vgbYvnSXSYaaPKs1UoYw :) but maybe you would like to make your own and then read this again while you listen to it.


End file.
